1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to weatherstrips for sash-type windows and in particular to a snap-fit adjustable weatherstripping cover for tilt jamb liners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tilt jamb liners for wood windows leak air on the side of the sash over time. The foam backing on the tilt jamb liners breaks down, the pins push the sash away from the jam liner, and the jamb boards move away from the window over time. The bottom sash is the worst.
Prior art devices for weatherstripping primarily address built-in weatherstripping solutions for windows. But as indicated above, the weatherstripping breaks down over time.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,108,450, issued Feb. 15, 1938 to Schlegel, shows in FIG. 2 an L-shaped bracket screwed to a guide on a side frame with a pile-type weather strip on a perpendicularly extending leg of the bracket in contact with the window sash.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,040,133, issued Mar. 12, 1936 to Harnly, provides an elongated metal strip which screws to a flange parallel to the window sash and has a groove holding a weather strip which protrudes perpendicularly from the metal strip in contact with the window sash.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,831, issued Aug. 12, 1986 to Tunnicliffe et al., claims sliding sash windows with pile weatherstripping held in plastic inserts pressed into grooves in a box frame molding and a staff bead providing a weather seal both inside and outside the windows.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,132,748, issued Oct. 11, 1938 to Mohun, describes a window having a head stop with a notch in which is inserted a fiber weatherstrip which contacts the window sash.
There is a need for a retrofit weatherstripping means to mount on existing windows after the built-in weatherstripping breaks down.
An object of the present invention is to provide a retrofit tilt jamb liner weatherstripping cover to apply to existing tilt jamb liners when the built-in foam stripping breaks down, thereby sealing the window sash inexpensively without the need to replace the entire jamb liner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a snap-fit tilt jamb liner weatherstripping cover having a flexible clip or keyway which snaps into and out of the jamb liner slot for easy installation with no tools or fasteners required to seal the window sash in cold weather and easy removal to enable opening and tilting of the window in warm weather.
One more object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable tilt jamb liner weatherstripping cover having replaceable brush weatherstripping of various desired lengths insertable in a slot along the length of the snap-fit weatherstripping cover and contacting the length of the lower window sash to prevent air and water infiltration around the window sash.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a tilt jamb liner weatherstripping cover fabricated of various lengths to fit precisely along the length of the lower sash and support the upper sash maintaining it against the top weather strip.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a tilt jamb liner weatherstripping cover having a piece of foam on a top end to prevent air and water infiltration between the tilt jamb liner weatherstripping cover and the top sash.
An added object of the present invention is to provide a tilt jamb liner weatherstripping cover which is easy and inexpensive to manufacture by fabricating it from extruded or molded plastic.
A contributory object of the present invention is to provide a tilt jamb liner weatherstripping cover having an outer face which is paintable to match the sash color or other decor of the house.
An ensuing object of the present invention is to provide a tilt jamb liner weatherstripping cover having a width which matches the width of the jamb liner and covers the jamb liner for a smooth improved appearance, preservation of the jamb liner by shielding it from the elements barring ice build-up in the jamb liner slot, and making maintenance easier by preventing debris from entering the jamb liner slot.
An ancillary object of the present invention is to provide a smooth outer face on the tilt jamb liner weatherstripping cover to prevent mold which normally forms in the slotted jamb liner.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a tilt jamb liner weatherstripping cover which seal the end of the meeting rail against rain and air infiltration.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new T-shaped back rail which slides into the narrow back slot of the jamb liner to prevent air and water infiltration behind the jamb liner where the foam has deteriorated.
In brief an elongated strip equal in length to the distance between the sill to the bottom of the top sash is fabricated preferably of extruded or molded plastic or of wood or other stiff non-porous material, formed with a slot along one long edge and a protruding clip or keyway to fit in the jamb liner slot along at least a portion of an inner face of the strip, at least adjacent to each end but preferably along the entire length.
A weatherstrip brush, or other resilient weatherstripping means such as foam, of a desired depth is friction fit in the edge slot along its entire length. A foam pad, or other resilient weatherstripping means, is attached to a top end of the strip by an adhesive or other attaching means.
The outer face of the strip is smooth in a curved or flat shape and may be painted to match the sashes or frames or other decor of the building.
A back rail, having a T-shaped cross-section, is formed of an elongated strip of extruded or molded plastic fabricated the length of the jamb liner and is inserted in the narrow back slot of the jamb liner to prevent air and water infiltration behind the jamb liner where the foam has deteriorated.
An advantage of the present invention is that it may be used as an inexpensive and easily applied means, with no tools or fasteners required, to stop drafts and leaks around window sills and jamb liners without the need to replace the entire jamb liner.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it covers the jamb liner for more aesthetic appeal, easier maintenance, and prolonged life of the jamb liner.
An additional advantage of the present invention is that it holds the upper sash against the top weather strip, eliminating the need for additional insulation.
One more advantage of the present invention is that it provides aesthetic appeal as well as functionality.